Chemistry
by choirnerd98
Summary: Romeo leaned over Specs shoulder as Specs turned towards him with a smile. "We have Chemistry with each other," Specs said.
1. Schedules

Alright, so this little fic is not slash but will be a bunch of one shots about specs and romeo. Huge shout out to Biankies a.k.a. my numero uno fan. Also, a huge shout out to Trieditathome who is letting me use the descriptions of the boys houses from her stories which you should definitely go look at because it is what even allowed me to think that AU was an acceptable thing and now I obviously love it because well all of my fics are AU except for two. I don't own Newsies, if I did hmmmm Crutchie would have multiple scenes where he is just standing by himself singing on stage.

"Wait, what is CI2?"

"Contemporary Issues 2;it's a gifted class."

"Nerd!"

"Just give me your schedule!" Specs almost yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Jeez, calm your pants." Romeo tossed the schedules to Specs.

Specs peered over his glasses, squinting and moving the papers closer until he could read the small print.

"What's the point of having glasses if you're never looking through them?" Romeo chuckled as Specs flipped him off without even looking up from the schedules.

"Do we have a lot of classes together?" Romeo leaned over Specs shoulder as Specs turned towards him with a smile.

"We have Chemistry with each other," Specs said excitedly. "And newspaper class of course and math. Plus don't forget we have zero hour together as well."

Romeo bounced up and down excitedly.

"We can be lab partners and make the next big discovery and like win a Nobel Prize." Romeo dramatically waved his hands in the air.

"Oh yaaaa, I can see the headline now: Teenage Boys discover how to blow up an entire school!" Specs grinned as he leaned up against Romeo.

"Specs, get off of me.!" Romeo growled through gritted teeth.

"But I just sat down!"

"3-2..." Romeo smiled as Specs leapt a way from him.

"I don't understand what your big deal is with people touching you."

"Because it's weird and, well...I don't know." Romeo shrugged his shoulders and looked at his phone. "Crap, I was supposed to meet Race like an hour ago."

Specs nodded goodbye as Romeo jumped out of Spec's window and slid down the huge Magnolia tree outside of his house.

So hope you liked it but I'm going to keep writing this story anyway soooo ya alright, good night/ good morning it's 1100 Mountain Standard Time.


	2. I Hate You

Another chapter! I guess that much is pretty obvious. So this installment takes place right before the start of the boys' sophomore years. As always, huge shout out to Biankies who is probably the only person actually reading, oh plus the extra guest who was amazing enough to give me a really nice review.

I don't own Newsies. If I did, half the show would just be Ben Fankhauser standing on stage doing riffs. Ahhhh, Ben Fankhauser!

 **What do ya mean ya kinda had your first kiss?! Are you finally living up to your name?**

 **Well it wasn't a kiss really more of a brush**

 **Still more than I've got!**

 **What are ya doing later**

 **Apparently, teaching you how to use punctuation.**

 **Jacobi's?!.,:':";\/_-**

 **Dummy.**

 **10:;'*"!?;:'",._/\\\\\\!?**

 **It's not physically possible for me to roll my eyes hard enough.**

 **C u then**

 **Grrrrrrrr**

 **Bark?**

 **I hate you.**

 **:)**

An hour later, Specs was sitting at a table eating an overpriced grilled cheese sandwich and reading the newspaper. He heard plopping footsteps slowly coming towards him.

"Romeo," the footsteps froze. "If you're sneaking up on someone, don't stomp on the ground as loud as you possibly can."

"Dammit!" Romeo sat down across from Specs and started to eat his brunch.

"Does it ever occur to you that I intend to eat the food I get?"

"Yes. So, any good stories?" Romeo smirked as Specs lowered his paper and rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you mean by kinda kissing Smalls?"

Romeo's cheeks started to turn burgundy.

"Well, we were sleeping with each other all night." Romeo glared at Spec's raised eyebrow. "Getcha head outta the gutta, we were at a church lock-in with da nuns. It was cold so we was snuggled together and talking when she turned around and barely kissed on the very edge of my mouth."

"You two are pathetic. I can't believe you slept together the entire night and the most you did was barely, barely kiss."

"Oh ya, this coming from the boy who hasn't even gone on a date yet! Jeez, I need to set you up."

Specs glared at Romeo as he chuckled.

"Hey, are you ready for school to start next week?" Specs groaned.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem," Romeo said as he adjusted his hat.

"Literally, you're tacky, and I hate you."

"I know." Romeo smiled at Specs as he swallowed the last of Spec's sandwich.

I hope everyone liked it. So has anyone seen the video video of Mike Faist and Adam Kaplan singing Anything You Can Do with every Newsies reference in the world? You should all check it out. Why is it that all writers seem to publish their stories super late at night? Well it's 12:30 Mountain Standard Time so goodnight and good morning!


	3. Door

So this is like the first day of school. If anyone watched "Ask Medda", feel free to review with your Medda meter rating. I would give everything a Medda-Sin. Feel free to interpret that however you want. Anyway, I don't own Newsies, if I did, Half the show would seriously just be the bow, because Newsies bows are life.

 **I hate him**

 **Me too**

 **I can't even tell if I should be paying attention to this or not**

 **Do you think we can get seats next to each other? I hate texting in class.**

 **No, I don't want to sit next to you you smell bad!:-P :-P :-P**

 **Race, give Romeo his phone back, please.**

 **Sorry hey Jack wants to know if you finished the article about the new teachers this year**

 **Well, I was. Until I sat down I in this class. How did you manage to get a seat next to Race and Jack?!**

 **Luck of the Irish**

 **I'm more Irish than you!**

 **Hey look class is almost over**

"Ugh, that was terrible!"

"I don't know Specs, I had fun."

"Ya but you didn't have to sit between the Delanceys."

Specs looked at his watch.

"Crap, we're gonna be late for Newspaper."

All the boys took off running to the Literature building, or as they called it, The Lodging House, since they spent so much time there. Romeo and Specs sat down at a computer together to finish their article on the school's choir.

"So, how are things with Smalls going?"

Romeo suddenly got very interested in the keyboard.

"What happened? Did you break up already?"

"Whaddu ya mean already?"

"I asked first."

"Well, okay, I guess. No, actually great, kinda. She told me she loves me."

"And did you say it back?"

"Well, not exactly..."

"Whaddu ya mean not exactly? What did ya do?"

"I slammed the door in her face."

Specs grabbed onto the desk to keep himself from falling on the ground because he was laughing so hard.

"What the hell, why did you slam the door in her face?!"

"Jeez, calm down! I didn't mean to, I just panicked."

"Oh man, the romantic Romeo can't even handle an I love you!"

Specs let out a yell as Romeo pushed him over. The whole club turned towards the loud clatter that Specs made as he hit the floor.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good." Romeo smirked as he turned back to the computer screen.

So, just a heads up, this story might become a partner project with my best friend who understands the characters on a personal level. But right now it's 12:21 MST, so good night, good morning, and good everything in between.


	4. Yo Mama

Okay so I feel like I haven't updated this story in a while but here it is. I don't own Newsies. (Let's see what my tablet says). If I did you are you are you. Good job tablet you are college bound.

"She hit my mailbox."

Specs spit water all over Romeo as he started laughing.

"What?!"

"Ew! Thanks for soaking me in your spit! You'd better not be sick."

"Oh, please! If I was sick, you'd already be screwed. Whaddu ya mean: she hit your mailbox?"

"Well she came over to drop off some stuff I left at her house and as she left, she ran over my mailbox."

Specs resumed his gut busting laughter as Romeo glared at him.

"Did she put it back up?"

"No! She didn't even know until I told her."

"Oh man, that's great! How is the whole I Love You thing going?"

"Okay...question mark."

"Would you care to elaborate on that okay."

"Well I haven't said it back yet."

"It's been three months!"

"Soooooooo?"

"Yooooooure beeeeeeeiiiiiing stuuuuuuuupid."

Romeo's glare brought on another round of laughter from Specs.

"Can we please just focus on this stupid math homework?"

Specs turned upside down in his chair and groaned. "Do we have to? I don't even know what she was teaching us today."

"What? I literally watched you scratching notes in your notebook."

"Oh...ya. Those weren't notes. Well not math notes."

Romeo grabbed Specs notebook and started flipping through the pages. "Um, Specs, why do you have a bunch of headlines written down in a notebook?"

Specs started blushing as he walked into the kitchen with Romeo on his heels.

"Specs, is this just a list of all the stories you wanna write someday?"

"Maybe."

"Haha, you're literally pathetic. You know you might actually be passing math class if you paid attention instead of just thinking about newspapers 24/7."

"I told cha. It's an addiction. Do you have any popcorn?"

Romeo reached into his cabinet and tossed a bag at Specs.

"Are we actually gonna finish this homework?"

"Probably not," Romeo speculated as he flopped down on his couch.

"What the heck is a radian?"

"Your mom's a radian?"

"What that doesn't make any sense."

"Your mom doesn't make any sense."

"You're so stupid."

"Your mom's so stupid."

"Oh my gosh! What are ya, six?"

"Um I'm six and a half thank you very much."

I really enjoyed writing that so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I finally watched the last five years movie today and it was so bad. Don't get me wrong, Jeremy and Anna did great but that should never have been made into a movie because it was so confusing. So I already have another chapter for this written but I'm debating whether or not to release it or not because it could be taken pretty offensively to religious people...I'm going for it so hopefully this story will be updated really soon. I am sitting on my bed watching Newsies and writing this and waiting to hear about my priest and my grandfather who are going to maybe have surgery and just got out. But really I stupidly took a nap because i was exhausted because of allergies(f u pollen) and so now I am super wide awake. I might finish writing this next chapter or I might switch to MOAB and if you know what that means, I love you. Oh wait i forgot to shout out Biankies who made me cry with her amazing review. Maybe I'll write a book some day. Like 50 Shades of Greg in the sense that it was originally fanfiction. Anyway its 1 AM MST, so good night, good morning, and good everything in between.


	5. 114 Problems

Okay just a forewarning, this chapter can easily be offensive, but I think it's funny so sorry. I don't own Newsies. If I did, I would be happy forever.

* * *

"Romeo, can I stay over?" Specs mumbled into his textbook.

"Specs, it's literally three in the mornin' already. Of course you can stay over."

"Can't we just be done with this assignment already? I just wanna go to sleep already."

"No, we're almost done. What number do we have to do up to?"

Specs lifted his head off of his paper to check. "114. What kinda teacher assigns 114 problems for homework."

Romeo didn't answer as he looked over both of their worksheets. "Specs, we're finished."

"Haha, very funny."

"No, I'm serious. We're done!"

Specs peeled open his eyes to look at his paper. "Holy shit! We're done! Do you have any ice cream?"

"I thought you just wanted to go to sleep."

"Tha was when wife sugged," Specs mumbled through a mouthful of Cherry Garcia.

Romeo rolled his eyes but grabbed a spoon and joined Specs anyway. After the two boys had gotten through half the tub in complete silence, Specs groggily asked,"Romeo, do you think people have sex in heaven?"

"What kinda question is that?"

Specs shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems pretty unholy."

"Ya, I guess that's true."

The two friends finished off the tub and plopped down in the living room.

"Wait, Specs, I got it."

"Got what?" Specs asked, already half asleep.

"Okay, just stick with me. What if angels in heaven have sex and then give birth to a baby spirit. Then, that spirit merges with a physical baby down on earth."

Specs nodded as he added his own thought. "Ooh, and what if the angel parents are your guardian angels!"

"Wait, what about gay people?"

"They just poop the spirit babies right out!"

"Yes! I think that without a doubt, someone just crapped you right onto this earth, Specs. Specs?"

Romeo looked over to see a sleeping Specs with drool already dripping down his chin. He looked at the clock. 4:45. _Damn, we have to be up in 45 minutes._

* * *

Don't know if it was obvious, but he thought that last part. I hope nobody wants me to go die in hell after reading that. Well actually, I'm gay so I'm sure a ton of people already think that about me, whatever. So since we kinda talked about religion in some sense, if you wouldn't mind praying for my grandfather who is about to get the results on some tests about his kidneys, it would greatly appreciated. Also, if anyone would like to share some of their religious customs with me, I would love to hear about them. I really enjoy learning about other religions because I'm weird like that. Alright, I'm going to stop being weird about this now. I had my first day of online summer school today, and i hated it. It's 11:33 PM MST so good night, good morning, and good everything in between!


	6. Pizza

I don't own Newsies. If I did, (tablet time with the word papes) papes outside of the individual or entity to which it is a good time to get a chance to look at the end of the individual or entity. Now it's just repeating itself.

* * *

"Okay, so we'll meet in Snyder's office after school."

"Ya"

"Why are we meeting in his office? I literally hate him with all my soul."

"I need to set up the display center before the expo tonight, and you wanted to hang out with me until the expo."

"Speeeeeecs," Romeo groaned.

"Romeeeooooooo."

Romeo glared at Specs as the two boys made their way to their classes.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later."

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?"

Specs waves at Romeo as he hung off the ceiling. Romeo waited until he dropped to the ground to ask again.

"I told you, I'm hooking up the computers to this screen so that everyone can see it."

"And what part of that requires you to run up a wall and dangle from the ceiling?"

"I'm running the wires through the roof so that people don't trip."

"Ya know, there's this amazing invention called a ladder!"

"Ya but that's so far away."

"Oh my God, you're pathetic!"

"I know."

Specs walked into the office, leaving Romeo laying on the floor.

"Okay, Romeo is the screen showing the picture?"

"Is it supposed to be showing a picture of a half-naked lady?"

"Yes!"

"Specs you know parents are gonna be at this expo, right?"

"Shut up! It's for the article about whether or not the choir's outfits are too risque. Wooh!" Specs cheered as he walked out and saw the screen.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

Romeo jumped off the floor and grabbed his backpack. "Cool, let's go get something to eat then, we still have two hours."

"I don't have my car."

"Ugh! I don't wanna walk there!"

"We could just get a pizza delivered."

"Ooh, Domino's is having a special!"

* * *

"Ahhhhh this pizza is life giving!"

"It's literally the best thing of my life."

Both boys looked up as someone opened the door.

"Hello?" Specs looked out of the office to see Lightswitch walk in with his girlfriend.

"Oh, um, Hi. I was wondering if we could chill in here until the expo."

"Um sure." Specs stood up and grabbed his backpack before walking back into the office and closing the door.

"What the hell, I didn't even know he was in Newspaper Club."

Specs nodded his head. "Me neither, but now we can play a really funny joke on them."

"Okay, what are we gonna do?" Romeo scooted towards Specs as the taller boy reached into his backpack.

"I have a remote control in here that will turn on the TV outside."

"Like the one you connected to this computer?"

"Precisely."

"Oh and they don't even know about it cause you just did it."

"Ya. Okay what should we put on the screen?"

Romeo and Specs walked over to the computer.

"Well, does it play sound?"

"Ya, it should."

"Put like a really creepy ghost on, so that it looks like it's taking over the screen."

Specs started working on the computer with a grin. He stepped back and pointed the remote control towards the door.

"Okay, ready?"

Romeo eagerly nodded his head as Specs turned the screen on. The boys listened at the door.

"Oh shit, switcy, what is that?"

"I have no idea..."

Specs ran over to the keyboard and typed in a command. He quickly rejoined Romeo at the door as the computer ghost started talking.

" _Hello, children_!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Romeo and Specs rolled on the floor when they heard the other two kids run out of the room.

"Oh, man. That was the best idea ever."

"This is gonna be a good year!"

"Even with Chemistry?"

"Especially because I have Chemistry with you."

* * *

The end! So I have officially ended this story. Thank you to everyone who ff and r'd! Especially Biankies! I know I only have one story that is still ongoing now, but hopefully I'll start another soon. Also, don't forget to use the hashtag, #loveoverlikes. It's 1:47 AM MST. So for the last time(for this story) goodnight, goodmorning, and good everything in between!


End file.
